


100 Ways To Say "I Love You"

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, will update the tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on Tumblr with 100 ways to say "I love you" (hence the title), and decided to make one shots for each number.</p>
<p>The ships are Peterick and Jalex 'cause it's the only thing I can write lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Pete and Patrick were on their way to Los Angeles for a meeting with the band’s manager.  
However, Patrick was worried about his best friend. Pete had stayed almost all night up working on lyrics, and it was obvious how tired he was.

He had offered to drive instead, giving Pete some time to rest, but the bassist had refused to.

“I’m fine Trick, I can drive with no problems.”

But now, after two hours on the road, Patrick was sure Pete was going to fall asleep on the wheel.

So he decided to take a stand.

“Pull over.”

“Uh?” Pete hummed, yawning.

“Stop the car, Pete. Now.”

The blonde huffed, annoyed. “Trick, I’m fine, I-”

“My ass you are! Dude, you’re about to fall asleep on the wheel and cause an accident!” Patrick exclaimed in a harsh tone. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Pete glanced at his friend, letting out a sigh and stopping the car in a dirt road.

“Fine. You can drive.”

“Thank you.” Patrick smiled, putting off his seatbelt and getting off the car.

Pete did the same, slowly getting out of the car and walking to the passenger’s door.

Patrick sat on the driver’s seat, waiting for his friend to get in.

“Don’t forget the seatbelt.”

“Yes mom.” Pete muttered, making Patrick laugh.

Pete smiled; under all the grumpiness, he was glad his friend had done this. He really was tired and in need of some rest.

The trip continued, with Patrick happily humming along to the songs playing in the radio, occasionally tapping his fingers on the wheel.

When Irresistible started playing Patrick grinned, turning his head to the side to speak.

His words died down in his lips, however, as he saw his friend.

Pete was fast asleep, head against the window, occasionally snoring.

Patrick smiled affectionately, turning the radio down to let his friend sleep, and looked at the road ahead of them.

“Sleep well, Pete.”


	2. 2. "It reminded me of you."

“Baby, com’here, I’ve got something for you!”

Alex entered the house he shared with Jack, his boyfriend, holding a big box in his arms.

“For me? What is it?” Jack replied, walking to the door, and Alex snorted as he realized he was completely naked.

“For fuck’s sake dude, go put some pants on!”

“Wha-oh.” Jack said, looking down, and turned around to the stairs. “I’ll come back in a minute!”

Alex watched him run up the stairs to their bedroom, shaking his head. _Hopeless, fucking hopeless_ , he thought.

He walked to the living room and carefully placed the box on the couch, sitting on its side.  
He was wondering if Jack would like the surprise when he heard a scratching sound from inside the box, followed by whining, and opened the box, worried.

“What is this noi-” Jack froze at the door, eyes wide.

He had entered the room right when a beige puppy, of Labrador breed, jumped off the box and into Alex’s lap, proceeding to mercilessly lick his face while waggling its little tail.

Jack, completely stumped, watched as Alex tried to keep the overexcited puppy away from his face, laughing.

“I need a little help here!”

Smiling, he walked to the couch and grabbed the puppy, putting him on his lap as he sat down.

“So, do you like the surprise?” Alex asked, smiling.

“T-this is the surprise?” Jack stuttered, grinning from ear to ear. “You- you bought me a puppy!?”

“Adopted, not bought. You were always asking for a dog, and when I was coming home I saw this person, who was giving puppies for adoption.” Alex said, scratching the puppy’s ears. “This one was on the corner and I just had to bring it home.”

“Why this one?” Jack asked, bumping the puppy’s nose with his finger.

“It reminded me of you.”

“How!?”

“Well, let’s see: big, sweet brown eyes; constantly overexcited; acts like a child even after he turns into an adult; clumsy as hell; has the sweetest personality I’ve ever seen, and apparently loves to kiss me. You want me to continue?”

“No, I got it, thanks!” Jack exclaimed, laughing. “Thank you for this surprise, ‘Lex. I loved it.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” Alex said, kissing his boyfriend.

The puppy barked, demanding attention, and the couple laughed.

Jack lifted it to eye level, and smiled, bumping his nose. The puppy looked at Jack and licked his nose.

“Sorry buddy, I’m taken!” He exclaimed, and Alex burst out laughing.

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” He said, grinning.

“I know,” Jack smiled, putting his head on Alex’s shoulder, “but you love me.”

Alex wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and kissed his hair.

“True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the even numbers will be for Jalex and odd ones for Peterick. Unless I see a number suits the other ship better and switch.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	3. 3. "No, no, it's my treat."

Patrick was completely exhausted.

He had stayed up all night working on an essay due to the next day, and when he finally finished it and went to bed to get some sleep, the alarm went off.

And now he was completely sure he’d collapse if he didn’t have any sort of caffeine quickly.

Luckily for him, there was a café just round the corner of the college he attended, and that was open at the very ungodly hour of 6.30 AM.

He dragged himself inside, barely keeping his eyes open, and fell into a chair near the window.

Pete, the barista and Patrick’s friend, watched the scene with a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Ruff night, uh?” he asked, and Patrick nodded, yawning.

“I stayed up all night, I barely can keep my eyes open.” He muttered.

“Say no more, I’ll bring you a double espresso.” Pete replied, walking to the counter.

Patrick looked at him, and smiled.

As Pete prepared the order, he watched Patrick, who was tiredly rubbing his eyes.

He wasn’t going to lie, he had a soft spot for the chubby kid with big glasses and a hat on his head all the time.  
They had became friends quite fast, since Patrick had the habit of coming to the café every day at the same hour (which coincidentally was just 5 minutes after Pete’s shift started), and would read a book or write something on his notebook as he waited for his classes to start. This, of course, accompanied by a cup of coffee that Pete insisted in making every day.

Pete walked to him, placing the cup on the table, and Patrick immediately took it and drank almost half of it at once.

“Thank you, Pete, this was exactly what I needed.”

“No problem.” Pete said, smiling. “I know how it feels to stay up all night working.”

They chatted for a while, since at that time the café was basically empty.  
Now that he was more awaken, Patrick was excitedly rambling about how much he wanted to be a doctor and help people, and Pete listened, impressed.

The time passed fast, and before they both knew it the clock stroke 7 AM.

“Shit, my classes start in 15 minutes!” Patrick cursed, getting up and grabbing his backpack.

Pete saw Patrick taking his wallet out to pay and stopped him.

“No, no, it’s my treat.”

Patrick looked at him surprised, and grinned. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, you better go, I don’t want you to be late!”

Patrick hugged Pete tightly before running to the door, shouting a “goodbye!” as the door closed.

Pete walked to the window, watching Patrick run down the street, and smiled.

“See you tomorrow, Patrick.” He muttered, walking back to the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really having fun doing this!
> 
> So, tell me what you think, all that jazz.


	4. 4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter sitting here since Thursday, but I'm a lazy bastard and only posted it today.

Tonight All Time Low was receiving a big award, which meant that they needed to go formal. And that means wearing suits.

And for Jack that was a complete nightmare.

“Fucking stupid tie…” he cursed under his breath, trying for the hundredth time to arrange his tie and failing miserably.

This was the reason he hated going formal. Not because of the suit, but the damned tie.

He was about to throw it to the ground and just go without the tie when the door to his dressing room opened and Alex entered, already fully dressed.

Jack turned around and eyed him up and down, whistling.

“Looking good, babe!”

Alex blushed slightly and flicked him off. “I’m not your babe. And why aren’t you ready yet, the show starts in half an hour!”

"Yeah you are." He replied, earning an annoyed look from Alex. “And well, I would be if it wasn’t for this fucking tie!”

Alex rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh, shut up.” Jack muttered, and Alex chuckled.

“Come here. Let me fix it.” He said, gesturing for Jack to come closer.

Jack walked to him with the tie on his hand, and Alex took it and proceeded to properly tie it.

“Explain to me how we have to wear suits occasionally for the past 10 years and you still haven’t learned how to tie a tie?”

Jack shrugged. “Why would I? I have you to tie it for me.”

Alex roughly pulled the tie to him, making Jack gasp as his neck yanked forward with the force.

“Well, maybe you should learn it, ‘cause I won’t be making it for you forever.” He muttered, and Jack could feel his breath tingling on his lips and swallowed hard.

Alex leaned back and finished fixing the tie, straightening it.

“Done. Now let’s go, I don’t wanna be late.”

Jack watched him walk to the door, his brain still processing what the hell had just happened.

Alex turned around and huffed.

“Dude, are you coming or not?”

“Uh…? Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He stuttered, walking to the door.

Before Alex opened the door, Jack quickly grabbed a handful of his cot and pulled him forward, kissing him full force.

Alex froze as he felt Jack’s lips on his, and before he could react Jack pulled back, licking his lips.

“Thanks for the help, Alex.” He said with the most innocent smile before opening the door and walking out.

Alex stood there for a full minute, completely dumbfounded, and slowly walked out of the dressing room.

Rian met him as he closed the door, and gave him a weird look.

“Dude, are you alright? You’re all red!”

Alex turned his head to the end of the corridor, where Jack was looking at him with a smirk.  
He remembered the kiss and smiled, turning back to Rian.

“Yeah I’m fine. Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so shitty, ugh.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!


	5. 5. "I'll walk you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to my best friend Stacy 'cause it was her who gave me the idea for this one.

Patrick Stump was drunk.

He and Pete were invited to Gabe’s party at his house, and even though it wasn’t his thing to do, Patrick drank some beers, and before everyone knew it he was drunkenly singing on the karaoke machine.

Pete looked at his friend, shaking his head. He wasn’t really surprised (Patrick had been through some bad times the days before), and, well, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, so he let him have some fun.

He spent the time at the party watching Patrick without doing anything to stop him…

…until Patrick decided to go home.

“Thanks for the party Gabey, I really needed this.” Patrick said to a tall lamp before sloppily opening the door to go away.

Pete jumped off his seat and ran to the door, catching Patrick about to fall on the floor in front of Gabe’s house.

“Hey hey hey, where do you think you’re going, mister?” Pete asked, helping Patrick get up.

Patrick looked at Pete with a drunken smile.

“I’m going home, of course.”

“In that state? Oh no, you aren’t. At least not alone.” Pete exclaimed, and Patrick gave him a confused look.

“I’ll walk you home.”

Patrick huffed. “No you won’t. I don’t need a babysitter, Petey.”

“Patrick, you can barely walk on your own. The only reason you’re still standing is because I’m grabbing your arm.” Pete said, slightly squeezing his arm to show.

“Then let me go, I can walk on my own!” Patrick exclaimed, yanking his arm from Pete’s grip.

“Oh yeah? Then go, impress me, good luck.”

Patrick looked at him with an annoyed expression.

“Did you just use one of my lyrics on me?”

Watching Pete smirk, he groaned, turning around to get away from him.  
However, his drunken state was making his legs weak, and after giving two steps he fell on the floor.

Pete laughed, walking to Patrick and helping him get up again.

“Still think you can go alone?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Pete laughed harder, and slowly they started walking to Patrick’s house.

His use of a Soul Punk lyric must have triggered something on Patrick’s brain, ‘cause he spent the whole time drunkenly singing “Run Dry” while trying to snap his fingers to the beat.

Pete didn’t mind it, though; he liked to listen to Patrick sing, even when he was drunk.

When they finally arrived to Patrick’s house, Pete slowly took his hand from Patrick’s arm, and when he was sure he wouldn’t fall again he took a step back.

“Okay, we’re here. Do you need help to get in too?”

Patrick flicked him off, and walked to the door, picking up his keys and opening it after a few tries.

“See? I don’t need help.”

Pete smiled. “Well, I’m going back to the party, then. I left all my stuff there.”

He turned around to leave when he felt Patrick grabbing his wrist, and as he turned back he was caught in a really tight hug.

“Thanks for the help, Petey. I love you.” Patrick said in a voice that Pete found adorable.

“I love you too.” He replied, kissing the top of his head. “Now go to bed, you’re gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

Patrick walked to the door, waving to Pete before closing it.

Pete stood there for a minute, looking at the door, before turning around and leaving, the “I love you” still playing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is shit, and I apparently don't know how to write drunk people.  
> Well, you're gonna have to forgive me, I'm having trouble writing lately.
> 
> Tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!


	6. 6. "Have a good day at work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should start saying which pairing it is at the start of the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this one's Peterick again 'cause I switched the numbers.

It was evening, and Pete and Patrick were cuddling in the couch, watching whatever movie was playing on TV in that moment.  
Well, not really watching, because they were too busy making out to actually pay attention to the movie.

Pete had woken up two hours ago, since his job was at night, as a night guard in some company building at the city’s center.

“It’s getting late, Pete.” Patrick muttered between two kisses. “You should get ready to go to work.”

Pete hummed and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “I know, but I don’t wanna go. I’m so much better here with you.”

“I know that, but if you get late to work again your boss is gonna kick you out.” Patrick said, kissing Pete in the cheek. “And we don’t want that, do we?”

“I guess not…” Pete said, getting up and slowly walking to their bedroom to get dressed.

Patrick sighed, looking at the TV.  
He wasn’t gonna lie, this wasn’t easy for him. He didn’t like the fact that Pete worked at night, as a night guard especially, ‘cause he knew it was a dangerous job and he often would stay up all night worried that something had happened to him.

He had asked Pete to quit his job and find a day one, but he refused, arguing that he was very well paid in this job and that it wasn’t that hard to handle.

Patrick’s thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend’s voice at the door.

“Tricky I’m going!”

“Wait!” he exclaimed, getting up and running to the door to kiss Pete. “Have a good day at work. Or, well, a good night.”

Pete smiled, hugging him. “Thanks Lunchbox. I’ll come back in the morning as usual, ‘kay?”

Patrick took a deep breath to calm himself, as he usually did every night when he saw Pete leaving. “Okay. Just, be careful, please.”

Pete kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter, knowing well how worried he was.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very small, but it was all I could come up with 'cause I'm not feeling too well today.
> 
> Tell me what you think, all that jazz.  
> Comments are welcome!


	7. 7. "I dreamt about you last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but I actually had some trouble thinking of something to write for this.  
> Anyway, this one's Jalex.

The sunrise peeked through the curtains of the bedroom, slowly waking Alex up.  
He turned to the side, away from the light, and stretched his arms to wrap them around Jack’s torso as he did every morning.

Except Jack wasn’t in the bed that morning.

Alex peeked one eye open, wondering if he was reaching to the wrong place. Nope, he wasn’t, Jack really was out of the bed at… what time is it again?

He picked up his phone and looked at the clock.

_10.30AM_

Hum, this was weird. Jack usually doesn’t get out of bed ‘till noon. And especially not that day, since they stayed up ‘till 3 AM the night before.

Grunting, Alex got out of the bed, shivering as the cold air hit his almost naked body.

He walked through the corridor, seeing the kitchen door open, and he deduced his boyfriend was there.

Jack was indeed in the kitchen, making coffee with only his boxers on and messy bed hair.

Alex couldn’t help but think he looked completely adorable.

He silently walked to Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his neck.

“Morning, beautiful.” Jack said, smiling.

“What are you doing up so early?”

Jack shrugged, pouring the coffee on two cups. “I woke up early, and I didn’t want to be in bed anymore, so I did some stuff while you were sleeping.”

“I’m supposed to be the workaholic here, not you, ya know?” Alex muttered, smiling when Jack laughed.

Jack softly took Alex’s arms off his waist, turning around and handing a cup to him. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Alex took the cup and drank some of the coffee. Jack did the same, leaning on the counter.

“You know, I dreamt about you last night.”

Alex snorted, looking at the skunk haired man. “Knowing you it probably was some kind of a perverted dream.”

Jack pouted, faking offend. “Is that what you think of me, Alex? That I’m just a horny teenager that only thinks about doing it?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Alex laughed, and continued before Jack could reply. “What was the dream about, then?”

Jack opened his mouth to answer but suddenly froze, as if he had realized something.

“I… I can’t remember.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Of course you don’t.”

“No, seriously, I can’t remember what I dreamed about!”

“Then how do you know you dreamed about me?” Alex crossed his arms, smirking.

Jack slowly let out a smug smile, walking to Alex and stealing a kiss.

“Because I woke up happy.” He smirked, and Alex pushed him back, huffing.

Jack laughed as he put the two cups back on the counter, and Alex sat on a corner of the table.

“You are a fucking idiot.” He said, and Jack placed his hands on Alex’s hips, giving him small kisses.

“I know, but you love me for that.”

Alex smiled, bringing him closer.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I like this one for a change. I was actually planning on making something angsty for this, but I'm too much of a sucker for fluff to not write this one.
> 
> Tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!


	8. 8. "Take my seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I got busy with a jalex fic (which I posted last week), and the fact that this one wasn't giving me much ideas wasn't helping either.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! This one's Peterick.

Pete hopped on the bus, wishing that day could end in that moment. Or his life, that works too.

He had officially had the worst day ever. First, he woke up to find out his girlfriend dumped him. Then, he went to work and it was a nightmare, people complaining all the time, boss being a jerk to everyone. By the end of the morning he only wished to leave this stupid job.

And if that wasn’t enough for a bad day, when he finally arrived home he found out Hemmy was sick, and had to walk all the way to the vet, who told him the dog had to spend the night there.

Which leads to this moment.

He’s hopping up the bus back home, and quickly finds out there’s no seats available.

God, he hated his life.

He silently paid the ticket and tried to find a free space where he could squeeze on.

He looked to the bus’ ceiling, breathing heavily.

_God, why do you hate me so much?_

“Take my seat.”

_Uh?_

Pete looked back down, and saw a man with blond hair and bluish green eyes ( _or are they greenish blue? Well, doesn’t matter,_ he thought), looking at him with a small smile.

It took a moment for Pete to process the fact that the man had spoke to him and was expecting an answer.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said ‘take my seat’. You look tired; you need this seat more than me.”

Pete stood there for a minute, surprised.

_Damn, I must look really bad for someone to be offering their seat._

“I… Okay, I’ll take it. Thanks.”

“No problem.” He said, getting up. His smile grew a little. “I’m close to my stop anyways.”

Pete sat down and instantly sighed, relieved. He really did need to sit down, his legs were already giving in.

He looked at the man, and smiled.

“Thank you again. I really needed this.”

“You’re welcome, I could see you wouldn’t stand in your feet for much longer.” The blonde replied. “I’m Patrick, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Patrick. I’m Pete.”

They chatted the whole ride, getting to know each other better.

Pete could now notice how cute the guy was, and Patrick could say the same.

When Patrick got out on his stop, he gave him his number so they could talk more, and Pete rapidly put it on his phone.

He looked out the window the rest of the ride, and for the first time that day he grinned.

Maybe that wasn’t his worst day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next number in a week max, I promise. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!


	9. 9. "I saved one for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives two weeks late with Starbucks* so here's the new chapter (finally)!
> 
> The reason I didn't update last week like I should was because it was my birthday on Tuesday (I'm officially an adult now ~~yikes~~ ) and spent all week picking up presents and all that. So I had no time to write.
> 
> Anyway, I planned to post this on Friday but I couldn't wait anymore, so consider this an early Christmas present (as far as my shitty writing counts as a present)!
> 
> Oh, and this one's Jalex.

It was Christmas Eve, and Alex was walking down the street to his house, distantly looking at the shops’ showcases.

He had spent all day running around, buying presents for the family and friends, and he just wanted to go home and rest.

However, something caught his eye on the other side of the street.  
He crossed the street, eyes on the showcase of a pet’s store.

More specifically, on a big cage with 6 golden retriever puppies.

Alex watched them play, hypnotized, a grin forming on his lips as two of the puppies noticed him and ran to him, barking and licking the glass.

He rapidly entered the store and went straight to the cage, barely hearing the worker’s “Hello, how can I help you?”.  
The puppies barked more excitedly now that he was closer to them, and licked the glass when Alex put his hand there, making him giggle like a 5-year-old.

He stayed there for fifteen minutes, and after a quick talk with the man and a promise of adopting one the next day, he walked out of the store, instantly calling Jack.

“Dude, I’m gonna adopt a puppy!” He excitedly exclaimed as soon as Jack picked up.

“What? Another one?”

“What do you mean ‘another one’, I don’t have a dog anymore, the one I had is at my parents’, remember?”

“I know, but…” Jack trailed off, and then sighed. “Forget it. How does it look like?”

“The man that works here said they’re golden retriever puppies, I-”

“Wait, ‘they’? I thought you said it was just one!”

“Will you let me finish? I’m gonna adopt one of them tomorrow, I have to fix some things in my house first.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line, and then Jack asked:

“Where’s this pet store?”

“It’s just down the street of my house; it’s the only one here. Why are you asking that?”

“For nothing. Bye.” Jack hung up, and Alex stayed there looking at the phone, confused.

He shrugged it off, however, and walked to his house, grinning as he thought of the puppy he was bringing home the next day.

_The next day…_

Alex drove to the store early, barely waiting to get his hands on one of the fluffy animals.  
He didn’t really need to drive there, but he wanted to go to Jack’s house later to show him the puppy.

After parking, he walked to the store, smile on his face.

His smile faded quickly, though, as he looked at the showcase and found no trace of the puppies.

He almost ran inside, looking around for the animals, finding them nowhere.

The store’s worker, who that day was a young woman, walked to him and asked if he needed help.

After a quick explanation Alex found that the day before someone had come to the store and adopted five of the puppies, and the last one was adopted by a person who arrived right before the store closed.

Alex walked back to the car, desolated. He couldn’t believe this had happened, he was so happy to have that adorable puppy and now they were lost.

He drove to Jack’s house, hoping he could feel better and eventually forget about this.  
He knocked at the door and five seconds later Jack opened it, smiling.

“Merry Christmas!” he exclaimed, and Alex gave him a weak smile.

“Merry Christmas.”

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, letting him in.

Alex told him what happened, and Jack listened attentively, hiding his smile.

At the end of the story, Alex noticed his friend was smiling.

“Why the hell are you smiling, this isn’t funny!”

“I know, I know!” Jack said, chuckling. “I’m smiling ‘cause you are lucky!”

Alex gave him a dirty look. “Lucky? Why?”

“Because…” Jack trailed off, opening the living room’s door, “I actually saved one for you.”

Alex entered the room, confused, and then he saw it.

In front of the fireplace, laying on a pillow, there was a small golden retriever puppy.  
She noticed them entering and, recognizing Alex from the day before, got up and ran to him, barking excitedly.

Alex picked her up, grinning from ear to ear, and laughed as the small animal licked his face.

“So you were the one who adopted the last puppy.” he said after putting her on the floor.

Jack nodded.

“I heard you talking so excitedly about the puppy, I wanted to give one to you as a Christmas present. So I went to the store, adopted that little one, and then talked to the girl who was working there and convinced her to hide the rest of the puppies today and tell you someone had adopted them.”

“That was awesome. Evil, but awesome.” Alex chuckled, and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for the present, Jack, I loved it.”

Jack kissed the side of his head, smiling.

“Don’t mention it. Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put puppies on the mix again. What can I say, jalex + puppies = adorableness!  
> Oh, and I know it was supposed to be "I saved a piece for you.", not "one", but I just couldn't think of anything!
> 
> Tell me what you think, all that jazz.  
> Comments are welcome!


	10. 10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS IN TWO MONTHS!!!!!  
> There's a good reason for it, okay? I've been busy lately and-
> 
> Okay, I didn't, I just was too lazy to write anything. But I'm gonna write more now, I promise!
> 
> And to somewhat make up for it, I'll upload two chapters today instead of one!  
> Also these ones are written in the present tense instead in the past like the other ones, I want to know if you prefer like this or not.
> 
> Oh, and this one's Peterick.

_Ah, this is heaven…_

Patrick is lying on his bunk, his headphones softly playing Bowie. His eyes are closed with contentment, and he occasionally hums long to the song, his lips forming a smile.

They’re on tour for two weeks now, and while Patrick loves to travel and perform in front of thousands of fans, he really misses the quiet. Which is basically impossible when one of your bandmates is a 5 year old.

But, by some miracle, the bus is filled with silence now, as the guys are out doing only God knows what.

Well, not all of them. Joe is also on his bunk, quietly reading a book and just chilling. But other than that, the bus is empty.

Obviously that doesn’t last long. And Patrick knows that as soon as he hears muffled talking and the sound of someone climbing the bus’ stairs.  
Pete and Andy are back, animatedly chatting while walking to their respective bunks.

_Great, my rest is over._

Patrick sighs and tries to concentrate on his music, ignoring the loud speaking right by his side.  
He actually was succeeding, but then a scream permanently took him off from his world.

“It disappeared! All of it!”

It’s Pete who’s screaming, as he turns his bunk upside down in search of something he hasn’t told anyone.

Patrick looks at him, mildly curious. What was the thing that was making Pete freak out?

“It can’t have just walked away! Where the fuck is it?”

“Where the fuck is exactly what?” the singer asks, and Pete gives him a look that said he’s supposed to know.

“My bag of candies! It was right here when I left, and now it’s gone!”

Patrick rolls his eyes; he knows exactly what his friend is talking about. Every time they go on tour Pete brings an enormous bag of his favorite candy. It’s like his fuel, if he doesn’t eat at least one every day he becomes grumpy and snaps at any poor bastard who dares to talk to him.

Which is exactly happening right now.

Pete glares at his bandmates with a furious look.

"Okay, who of you took them? I know it was one of you, who was it?"

After a moment of silence, Joe sighs.

"Fine, it was me. I was hungry, saw your bag, and took it. I was planning on eating just a couple of them, but it got overhand."

"Dammit Joe, you know those candies are mine, no one can touch it!" Pete shouts, and Andy gets close to try to calm him.

"Pete, calm down. It's just candy, you can buy more when we reach the next city. We're not too far away from it."

It seems to have worked, 'cause Pete only gives one more angry glare at Joe before walking to the front of the bus.

That until he hears Patrick's voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The mock in his voice hurts Pete, and the muffled laughs coming from Joe and Andy only make it worse.

"Bite me, Stump."

 

_Later that day..._

 

Pete spent the whole afternoon on the front of the bus, refusing to talk to anyone or leaving when they arrived the next city.   
Now it's night, the concert is starting in an hour, and Pete has to go to soundcheck. Not that he looks forward into it, he's not really in the mood to be mocked by his best friends. Especially Patrick, that little bastard.

He finally gets up from his seat and walks back to his disheveled bunk to gather his stuff.

And then he sees it.

A even more enormous bag of candy is standing in his bed, with a folded note by its side.

Pete doesn't even hesitate before attacking the bag, taking an handful of candy and eating it in the blink of an eye, moaning at the sweet flavor.

When he's about to take his second handful he finally notices the note, and after cleaning his hands, he opens it.

_"I hope this bag is big enough to cure your grumpiness! Try not to eat it all at once, this is supposed to last the whole month! :)"_

The note isn't signed, but Pete doesn't need it to know it was Patrick who wrote it. He grins, slowly eating a single candy bar; his singer always knows how to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to make a angsty plot for this okay? I can't kill someone off, it's too cruel!  
> Thanks to Angie for giving me the plot for this one, I was really stuck in here!
> 
> Tell me what you think, all that jazz.


	11. 11. "You can have half."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second chapter for the day. I actually have numbers 13 and 14 already done, but I can't post them until I finish 12 and I have no idea what to do for it yet *sigh*  
> I'll try to finish them as soon as possible so I can post them!
> 
> Also this has nothing to do with the story, but tomorrow I'm cutting my hair really short and I'm really excited about it, I've been waiting years for it! :D
> 
> Anyway, this one's Jalex.

It's lunch time in an unknown high school in Baltimore. Jack is sitting under a tree, his usual spot, and after making sure no asshole is around to annoy him, opens his backpack and takes out his lunch.

He looks around one more time before picking half of his sandwich and taking a bite; he lost count at how many times he had his lunch taken by one of the many jocks in the school.  
He's an easy target, too; Lanky, weak, weird, no friends, no wonder they constantly pick on him.

He distractedly looks around the school field, which was almost empty at the time; not many people brought their lunch from home, especially when there was a fast food joint right around the corner.

He's halfway through his food when he notices a boy sitting on a wall near him, also taking out his lunch.  
He watches him as discretely as he can, which isn't easy since his eyesight isn't that great. But from what he can see the boy looks cute as hell.

After some minutes some jocks walk to the boy, and Jack watches as they make fun of him and take his lunch away, laughing as they throw it to the trash nearby.

Jack feels like going to the bastards and punch each one in the face, but he knows he can't, so he just looks down when they pass through him.  
The boy also leaves in his direction, and Jack gets a better look on his face. 

_Damn he's cute. He's really fucking cute._

When the boy walks by his position, Jack calls him.

"Hey!"

The boy turns around, confused. "What do you want?"

Jack stutters before replying. "Uh, I saw those assholes stealing your lunch. I'ts not fair."

He huffs. "Like they care what's fair and what's not. They mess with every loser they see, it's their hobby."

"You're not a loser." 

The boy slightly blushes, and that gives Jack the courage to continue.

"Anyway, I called you 'cause, you know, if you want," he points to his lunch. "you can have half."

The boy looks at him for a moment, surprised.

"Uh... thanks, I guess."

He sits down next to Jack, their backpacks between them, and Jack smiles, handing him the other half of the sandwich.

They eat in silence for a moment, until the boy speaks his curiosity.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

"Because I know how it feels to be humiliated by those jerks everyday. I was lucky it wasn't my lunch that was taken today." He shrugs, smiling. "It's not like I was going to eat all of this, anyway."

The boy chuckles, and Jack's heart skips a beat.

_Oh god, he has dimples._

"Thanks, uh..."

"Jack." he finishes, breaking a candy bar in two and giving the boy one half.

"Thanks Jack. My name's Alex, by the way."

Jack nods, eating the bar not to speak and make a fool of himself.

The bell rings, indicating the lunch time was over and they had to go to class.  
Alex got up, picking up his backpack.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with me and Rian later?"

Jack looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Ri are gonna get along really well. He's a goofball!"

"Ye-yeah, I will! Thank you, Alex."

Alex smiles, helping the other boy get up as well.

"It's the least I can do after you gave me half of your lunch. So thank _you_."

Jack watched as Alex left to his class, still a bit stunned. He couldn't believe he now had a friend, and a really cute one at that.

He was sure this new friendship is gonna be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm shit at finishing fics. Nothing new.  
> Also I just now realized the two last sentences are in the past tense, sorry.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think? Should I keep the present tense or should I switch back to past tense? I like working with both tbh.
> 
> Tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
